


brigadeiro

by Bertolao



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bubbline, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Poetry, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: Marceline não gostava de brigadeiro, mas gostava de Bonnie.





	brigadeiro

Toda fez que eu passava  pelos corredo da escola, eu te via encostada na carteira com um olhar vago.

 

 

Mas quando eu passava por você  e me olhava com tanta intensidade que eu apressava meu passo, com o coração disparado.

 

 

Eu tinha vergonha de falar com você e toda vez que você, a garota dos brigadeiros, um apelido que eu inventei, passava vendendo eles eu não sei, eu começava a gaguejar e novamente corria de você.

 

 

Eu me perguntava, será que o seus lábios teriam o gosto doce como seus brigadeiros?

 

 

Acabei descobrindo a reposta.

 

 

 

Outro dia.

 

 

Quando você me viu e correu até mim, com a bandeja de brigadeiros na mãos e um sorriso lindo eu soube, que eu estava completamente perdida.

 

 

Perdidamente apaixonada por ti e talvez  por isso eu lembre das suas palavras até hoje.

 

 

_"Não corre eu não mordo, só se você quiser. Antes de você sumir eu só queria falar que acha seu cabelo legal."_

 

 

Eu sorri envergonha, tentado cobrir meu rosto enquanto você ria. Tudo em você era perfeito para mim.

 

 

Até hoje.

 

 

 

Quando você me abraçou e senti meu coração sair pela boca e não conseguir tirar o sorriso bobo no meu rosto por dias.

 

 

Garota dos brigadeiros tinha os lábios doce como seus brigadeiros.

 

 

Mesmo não gostando de brigadeiros eu gostava dela. 


End file.
